islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Evan
Evan is a saddletank engine. Bio An 0-4-0ST ‘Quarry’ Hunslet built in 1906 for work at Vickers Shipyard in Barrow to a design quite often found in the Dinorwic Quarries of North Wales. Given the predominance of the narrow gauge railway network on nearby Sodor already existing to a ‘standard’ of 2ft 3in, it was decided that the industrial complex would also adopt this in order to exchange rolling stock and locomotives should there ever be a need to do so. The engine spent a number of years in the industrial yard prior to being retired in 1961, and was ‘adopted’ by one of the factory owners, who over a number of years, sought to restore the engine in his workshop as a private concern. Following the gentleman’s death, his son loaned and later donated him to the Skarloey Railway as a goodwill gesture in 1984 where he was named Evan after the man who saved him. However, given Evan’s diminutive size and tractive effort, Mr Hugh, the Chief Mechanical Engineer felt that would not be best suited to the Skarloey Railway’s needs. Following an overhaul which saw Evan’s boiler (fitted in 1956 but only used in service for five) being certified for five more years use, The Thin Controller brokered a deal with a Lake Railway in England, placing Evan on loan to them in 1985 to ease them through a locomotive crisis. Becoming surplus to their requirements in 1989, Evan was returned to the Skarloey Railway when his boiler-ticket expired, and was never sent back to England, even after his overhaul. When it became abhorrently clear that he would not be fit for work on the Skarloey Railway (unless double-headed with another engine), The Thin Controller then made another deal with the Mid Sodor Heritage Railway, which needed an extra engine to operate their short line as their diesel Buzz was soon to be needed on extension work. This saw Evan placed on permanent loan to the Society in 1991. From the day he arrived on the Island, Evan has retained his sky-blue livery with red lining, and this has continued at the Mid Sodor Heritage Railway. During the lengthy construction of the MSHR’s Ballamoddey Extension, Evan was the sole engine operating trains on their half-mile Demonstration Line at Peel Godred along with a pair of ex-MSR coaches, as the society’s diesel, Buzz, was needed on extension duties. Since the opening of the extension and the acquisition of larger locomotives he is still a vital member of the team, being used on lighter trains and for Driver Experience courses, which earn a pretty penny for the MSHR. Thankfully Evan has an extremely even temperament (he is very much the peacemaker in any arguments that arise between the engines), and he has yet to loose his temper with any of these amateur drivers, no matter how cack-handed they are! Persona Evan was an unfortunate casualty. When the reopening of the Mid Sodor Railway was proposed, he returned to the Skarloey Railway. Basis A number of the Quarry Hunslets used at Dinworic Quarries have been rescued and preserved following withdrawal from service. These engines are the mainstay motive power of the Llanberis Lake Railway and Bala Lake Railways in North Wales, and although found here predominately, their counterparts have also found homes in England, and as far afield as the United States and Canada. The locomotive, Evan, is based on Llanberis Lake Railway’s ‘Thomas Bach’.